Season One
Season One of Veritas consists of 13 episodes. Overview The season starts when Matilda Monroe begins her new job at 51 Division in Kelton and less than 24 hours later she along with Kate Williams and Andrew Monroe witness Joanne Dupré being shot in the street. The CBI soon becomes involved when Mattie starts investigating with Nathan Rosati , attracting attention from the killer. When their lead suspect is shot but a mystery shooter Jonathan Deveraux offers Mattie a job working with the bureau on Vega's unit. The seasons main antagonist is Vivian Cooper , a women who has a past with Elizabeth and Ethan who puts them and the city in danger as she wants to act vengeance on the bureau. Main Plot Lines *The return of Vivian Cooper, who is seeking revenge upon the bureau and Elizabeth Vega for an incident years before. *The growing and changing friendship between Scott Garrett and Ethan Lingard. *Scott's delicate relationship with his family, specifically his sister-in-law, Rebecca Paxton and his nephew Adam . *Mattie adjusting to Canadian life in the city. *Alex being forced to becoming a mole for Vivian. *The development of Andrew's and Kate's long-time relationship. Characters Main Characters *Detective/Special Agent Matilda 'Mattie' Monroe (13/13 episodes) *Senior Special Agent Elizabeth Vega (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Ethan Lingard (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Alex Holland (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Scott Garrett (13/13 episodes) *Kate Williams (11/13 episodes) *Andrew Monroe (11/13 episodes) Recurring Characters (appears in 3 or more episodes) *Vivian Cooper (7/13 episodes) *Adam Paxton (7/13 episodes) *Supervising Agent Jonathan Deveraux (7/13 episodes) *Detective Nathan Rosati (5/13 episodes) *Natasha Schade (5/13 episodes) *Detective Dana Mêchura (4/13 episodes) *Dr. Julian Keller (4/13 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (3/13 episodes) *Robin Sheppard (3/13 episodes) *Claudia Walker (3/13 episodes) *Rebecca Paxton (3/13 episodes) *CBI Director Sandra Winters (3/13 episodes) Minor Characters (appears in 2 or less episodes) *Staff Sergeant Marion Frobes (2/12 episodes) *Dr. Alyssa Lingard (2/13 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (2/13 episodes) *Detective Jordan Rosati (2/13 episodes) *Joanne Dupré (1/13 episodes) *Luke Paxton (1/13 episodes) *Dr. Vinessa Beckett (1/13 episodes) *Detective James McRae (1/13 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "Welcome To Kelton " In the series pilot, Matilda & Andrew Monroe witness the murder of journalist, Joanne Dupré in the street with Kate less than 24 hours of moving to the city from England and Mattie starts an investigation of her own at 51 Division with her new partner, Nate but attracts the attention of the Canadian Bureau of Investigation (CBI) and that of the killer who they both know. 1.02 "Grifter Claudia " A mysterious woman (Claudia Walker) somehow manages to get past high level security at an art gallery and get away with a work of art worth millions of dollars without tripping anything. 1.03 "Home " Elizabeth and the others investigate the disappearance of a teenage girl, Lillian Westbrook from East Rothery who on the surface appears to be a grade A student but has more to hide than you think, Jonathan and Alyssa try to get information out of Claudia while Elizabeth has her home broken into. 1.04 "Family Ties " Scott's nephew Adam Paxton runs into Nathan Rosati and his new partner, Dana Mêchura after he witnesses is shooting in an alley way. 1.05 "Show Time " Trouble arises at one of the city's biggest television stations when a news anchor, Samantha Hunter goes missing after her office was turned upside down not long before she was to be on air. 1.06 "Taken " Vivian (the mystery shooter) comes into the light by kidnapping Alex and Scott while they are investigating all of her properties in the hope of turning one of them against the unit to work as a mole to monitor the teams movements. Meanwhile oblivious to the kidnapping, the rest of the team investigate the murder of a book editor at one of the city's major publishers when a bidding war goes too far. 1.07 "Left Outside Alone " Scott's nephew, Adam returns when his family get set for a move to Vancouver and Vivian threatens Alex to feed her information about the bureau and his co-workers. 1.08 "All I Want " Everything is going right in the city in time for the holidays until a mall Santa Claus has a mental breakdown and holds customers hostage which includes Sarah, Robin, Kate and Mattie, something changes between Ethan & Scott and as a Christmas gift Andrew proposes to Kate. 1.09 "Mi Casa, Su Casa Acude " The bureau investigate after Sarah Kyle and Robin Sheppard discover a body in a hidden passage way at Casa Acude and Claudia Walker is brought back to the CBI when there is someone in the city pulling cons using one of her aliases and turns out to be someone who Claudia is well acquainted with. 1.10 "The Real World " The team investigate a series of unusual deaths at a psychiatric facility in the city, Scott's nephew Adam is back seeking refuge from his mother, Kate encounters Vivian in the street before they have their engagement party. 1.11 "Suspicion " After a informant that had information about Vivian is gunned down outside the bureau and after noticing some leaks at the CBI, Director Sandra Winters begins an investigation to find out who the leak is within the bureau and her prime suspects are Scott and Alex. 1.12 "Vendetta, Part I " Vivian's endgame comes into play, Alex is missing, Alyssa, Andrew, Kate and everyone that is connected to Vega and her team are in danger and a crippling explosion strikes devastation on the division as Vivian's plan falls into place. 1.13 "Vendetta, Part II " With the Division damaged by the bomb and in chaos, the city gridlocked, Alex in hospital and the rest of the team separated from each other Vivian makes her final move on Elizabeth and the team. Soundtrack/Themes *''"No Light, No Light"'' by Florence + The Machine - Vivian Cooper's Theme / Main Theme *''"Hear My Cry"'' by Lily Frost - Claudia Walker's Theme Category:Seasons